Mirror Twins
by Admin L
Summary: Pit is trapped in the underworld by the queen of the Underworld, Madusa, with the aid of the goddess of Light he escapes his cell and makes his way to save her. He faces off the most loyal servants of Medusa but not without a friend he finds from the Mirror of Truth.


**Admin L****(If you want you can call me Vio)**: So, this is my first fanfiction so if there are mistakes or things I left out I'm sorry~. I wrote this story for my comic so I'll have that up eventually. This is based on the first kid icarus game. **Not Kid Icarus uprising. **But dark Pit will be in it, well a different version, you could kinda say he's like a OC because he's not the real dark pit.

Thanks for clicking, I'm not going to stall you any longer.

(c) I do not own Kid Icarus, The rightful owner is the company Nintendo

* * *

**Prologue: the beginning**

**Pit's POV**

How long have I been there? ... I don't know. How did I get here? …I don't know. I'm a pretty small boy. I look like a human of the age of 5. I have short spiky light brown hair and sky blue eyes. I wear a long white shirt with long sleeves and a plain white scarf and small black shorts. I also have two white wings but they don't work, they were far too small for my body.

I'm stuck in a small prison cell. There were no windows; all the walls were solid stone, so was the floor and ceiling. One wall was barred with a locked door. It was a pretty plain cell in my opinion, there weren't even any lights but there was a red demonic glow. I could see the keys to get out, they were hooked not too far from my cell but they were completely out of the reach of my short arms. Every once in a while, weird floating monsters with one eye would pass by but heed no attention to me but sometimes the weird skeleton guys in robes would too, but they were creepy and I would stay out of their sight. It was really lonely and boring; there was no one to talk to or help me get out. I had been sitting on the floor with my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. I sat there for what seemed like days or more. I had no idea. Then I got up and stood next to the door, to look for a way to get out.

**Palutena's POV**

I had sent Medusa to the underworld. However, she would not stay without a fight. She had built her own army in the underworld. She had grew more powerful than my army and fought her way back into Skyworld. I had been imprisoned in the sky palace at Skyworld, but she told me of the angel that she had trapped in the underworld. As an angel he is a born fighter for the light. He was the only hope that I had left. For me, Skyworld, and the humans as I have no power to stop Medusa. So I used the little bit of power I had left to bestow the boy a gift that will help him on his way.

**Back to Pit's POV**

I saw a light that came from behind me and I quickly turned around. It was like a ray of light, that came from the ceiling to the middle of the room. It broke all logic but I just went along with it. I had hesitantly walked up to it. Soon, after standing near the light there was a quick flash that blinded me for a moment then the light was gone leaving behind a bow. I keeled down and picked it up. It was made out of wood, I think. It was pretty plain and it was light . A glimmer of hope filled my heart. I jumped about happily, waving my arms around until I realized... the bow came with no arrows. My mood quickly dropped. I walked over to the barred walls, holding the bow at my side. I stared at the keys. I felt something weird in in my hand, I felt as if it was building up energy. I lifted the bow and aimed it at the hook that held the keys. I pulled back on the string and was surprised to see an arrow had appeared between my fingers. I smiled and did not wait a second to ponder on it. I let go of the string and it soared through the air and broke the hook, causing the keys to fall to the ground. I then put the bow down and reached for the keys but my arms were too short. I got a bright idea. I held one side of the bow then put my hand though the bars with the bow and used the other side to get the keys and quickly pulled my arm back, grabbed the keys and ran to the door to unlock it. I was so excited I struggled to unlock the door. As soon as I got out I shouted in joy. I then heard some noise in the distance and I felt my blood go cold. I ran the other way, away from the noise. My heart started racing and I started panicking. I seemed to have left the prison area and started entering a more temple looking part of the building. I calmed down. I seemed to have lost whatever I heard back there but I knew they would realized that I was gone. I had to get out of there. After running for a while through the hallways, I thought I was walking through different prisons. And each one would have one open door. Then I stopped and stared into one of the cells. Then, I realized I had been running in circles.

And now I'm here, lost in this endless hall.

* * *

**Admin L:**There you go~. If you like it feel free to review or PM me advise. If you liked it and want to know what happens then Review or tell me, I'll carry on if you guys or girls like it

Also I'd like to thank my two Betas for helping me, Brawlingwolf and Admin M


End file.
